


Priorities

by ShiroGONE



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroGONE/pseuds/ShiroGONE
Summary: Lance gets hurt during a battle and no one notices until it's almost too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fact: I wrote this during English when I was supposed to be studying for an AP exam, of which I'm not taking so ayyee Voltron fic?

They were in the middle of battling fleets of Galra soldiers, seemingly never ending. Everyone was exhausted, there were too many of the Galra soldiers, so the team decided against forming Voltron. This way, the paladins could take out more soldiers at once. Yes, it was overwhelming to all of them, but the paladins still managed to pull through the exhaustion.

No one seemed to notice, nobody ever seemed to notice, but Lance was taking the brunt of the attacks. A ship firing at Pidge from behind? Lance flew his lion from where he was battling the Galra to take it out, meanwhile getting hit by attacks from the back himself. Galra ship closing in on Keith from the side? Lance was there to take it out. And yet, no one seemed to notice. No "Good job lance!" or "Thanks for covering me buddy." All he ever got was "Lance! Go back to your position!" However, none of this ever upset him. As long as his team, his best friends, were safe Lance didn't care about what happened to himself, or any of their comments even if they hurt sometimes.

So it was no surprise to lance when Blue got hit by an attack from not one, but two Galra ships and went spiraling into even more ships. Blue eventually landed on the ground of the planet below them: the one they were currently protecting. And what was the first thing he heard from the comms? An insult: "Lance stop jacking around like you always do, we're in the middle of a battle." But Keith didn't know, he didn't understand what was happening inside of Blue.

Lance didn't respond to Keith, or anyone for that matter, considering his current condition. As Blue had been going down Lance was whipped out of his pilot's chair and into the wall. Then into another wall. And into the controls, eventually ending the cycle with a sharp pain in his side that could be anything but good. Lance turned off the comms as soon as he could muster enough energy to move. As soon as the comms were off he removed the jagged piece of scrap metal from his side, and oh man did that hurt like Hell. He let out a few curses - in both English and Spanish - while trying to contain the tears.

He needed to fight through the pain. Getting back into the battle was Lance's priority, despite the bloodmdripping from his side and the cuts and bruises all over. He knew the team expected him to be somewhat beat up after that crash, so he could turn the comms back on and let his video appear and pretend as if everything were fine as always. Lance could feel Blue's concern for him. He knew she wanted him safe and every ounce of her being was telling him to get back to the castle and in a healing pod, but Lance couldn't abandon his team.

"It's okay girl. Just a few more tics and you can fly me back to the castle, but let's finish this."

Lance turned the comms back on and fully engaged in Blue's thrusters.

"It's been 10 minutes and Lance still hasn't answered." Pidge. He recognized her voice, yet it was fuzzy.

"He's probably just being a drama queen." Keith. Oh, how he made Lance's blood boil.

Turning on video, Lance looked into the camera and said "I'm not a drama queen thank you very much, but thanks for your concern Keith." Rolling his eyes afterwards for effect, Lance made sure to rid his face of any facial expressions that could indicate he was in pain,

"Okay now that Lance is back in commission... Let's form Voltron!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't even five minutes into forming Voltron when Lance had to turn off his video and put Blue on autopilot because the pain was just too much. This time the team noticed something was off with the way the right leg of Voltron was functioning: She wasn't being piloted as usual and her movements seemed more hesitant and last minute.

"Lance get it together and pilot Blue better! The right side is all jerky!"

Lance lay on the floor of Blue now, a more comfortable position, groaning. He had turned off his mic as soon as Blue had been put on autopilot, but he could still hear the others. He forced his body to move and turned his mic back on, 

"Shut up, Keith."

This time his voice was laced with pain, and yet again no one seemed to notice. Blue had started panicking, she could feel the pain of her paladin and the other Lions could feel her panic, meaning the paladins could feel her panic. Immediately they all expressed concern for both Lance and his lion. Hunk was the first, "Lance! Buddy, why is Blue freaking? Is something wring with her?"

Pidge was next with a follow up to what Hunk had said, "Or is something wrong with you? I mean statistically speaking when blue crashed-"

"Guys if something really is wrong stop pestering him and let Lance give a damned answer?" Keith. Surprising response. Shiro was the only paladin who hadn't spoken. But he didn't have to, Lance could feel his concern.

Remembering Pidge had taught him how to open private comms with the other paladins, he opened up one with Shiro. He deserved to know.

"Shiro," a gasp caused by pain shooting through him as he spoke "I'm not okay. I'm uhh, laying on the floor of Blue and I-" a fit of coughs accompanied by some blood interrupted him. This is how he was going to go, fighting with the team, huh? Well at least he'd know he died protecting the universe.

Once the coughs were done with he continued, "I can't get up, it hurts too much to even breathe. I'd detatch Blue and have her fly to the castle but - but I can't move." He sobbed. Lance had started regretting ever coming out to space. No! He didn't want it to end, maybe he thought he did and maybe he's being selfish but he had to push through. He heard Shiro taking in a deep breath.

"Okay Lance, It's okay just give me a second."

Shiro switched back to the regular comms. "Guys no time to explain but we need to disassemble Voltron and NOW!"

The lions of Voltron all went back into their original forms and four of the lions continued battling the Galra while one flew back to the castle to save her Paladin's life, and she did exactly that.


	2. The Epilogue I Didn't Plan For But You All Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry it took so long to update, I'm kind of all over the place when writing. Also sorry for how short this is, but it is an epilogue. It's mainly to wrap things up and to make up for the lack of Klance in the main story because I kind of got carried away? With all this being said this will be the last part of this story, I won't be updating it with any other parts seeing as I didn't even plan for it to be more than a one shot originally. Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments and kudos!0

After the battle everyone had been worried about Lance and rushed to the medical bay where they found Coran had stuck him in a healing pod. It had taken a few days, but eventually Lance emerged from the pod. He had been greeted with hugs from the team, everyone except Keith. In fact, according to the other paladins, no one had seen him all day. When Shiro had told him that Keith hadn't been seen, Lance took it upon himself to find the red paladin.

Oh God what if he hates me? What if I ruined the whole battle? What if I ruined whatever shred of a relationship we had? What if-

Lance was abruptly cut from his thoughts when he came across a room he had never seen before on the castleship.

"Keith?"

The view was breathtaking, there in the middle of a room filled with green plants was Keith with his knees up to his chest.

His head whipped around and he stood, running towards Lance, faster than Lance had ever seen Keith move. As Lance opened his mouth to say something a hand connected with his cheek, leaving behind a sharp burning sensation.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid and reckless ever again, you self sacrificing idiot! You could have died! What would we do if you had? We wouldn't be able to form Voltron-"

Lance cut him off, a sad smile on his face, "I know Keith. All you care about is forming Voltron, I get that. But you would be able to find another paladin. I'm not worth that much, if it's between saving me or someone else from death I'm going to save the other person. You're too talented to die, Shiro has been through too much, Pidge needs to find her family, and Hunk is what keeps this team together. Me? I'm just useless, I'm only here so Voltron can be formed. Outside of that I do nothing."

A few tears had slipped down his cheeks as he was talking. Going to turn around and leave Lance felt a string grip grab his wrist. He looked up to Keith's face and noticed he was getting his teeth, looking at the ground.

"You didn't let me finish." Keith whispered

With a bewildered look on his face, replacing the previously heartbroken one, Lance said with a surprised tone "What?! What do you mean?"

"You didn't let me finish," Keith looked up and into Lance's eyes "without you we wouldn't be able to form Voltron. Even if  we found a new paladin for Blue. You say Hunk is what keeps this team together but you're wrong. You do. Your stupid jokes are what keep us from going insane every day. They ground us. You keep a cool head in danger, unlike me, heck even your flirting with Allura makes her happy. Even if she doesn't show it, she's happy someone's trying to make sure nine of us go insane with the responsibility of saving the universe. Lance we need you. I need you."

Shocked, Lance just stood there and stared. Keith needed him. Out of all people Keith needed Lance. 

He was going to respond, he really was, but he found his need to respond quickly diminished when a pair of lips met his.

Just as he began to unfreeze and melt into the kiss Keith pulled away, "I need you Lance."

"I know."

"Let's go to bed. God knows I need sleep, I stayed up for days worrying about you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
